


Naughty

by mariamuses



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariamuses/pseuds/mariamuses
Summary: Cassian gets caught in the middle of mischief, so punishment ensues.





	Naughty

****

Cassian knew he had screwed up. Enormously. If that’s what dropping a huge black paint bomb over half of Velaris could be called.

So, when Rhys summoned him to his office in the townhouse, he wasn’t  _that_ surprised. He just put on his innocent, puppy like face and opened the door leading to it, stepping inside his Highlord’s office.

As always, it was impossibly neat, everything in order. The chairs pushed into the desk, the books sorted by colours, the rugs without a speck of dust on it, curtains open to show the recently painted city. By him.

Rhys was standing, looking out of the window to the newly made mess he had unleashed over Velaris. Every single street tile and roof of the west side of the city was covered with a black slickness, specially designed to trap Illyrian wings. That way, not only could you see the still blackness, but also covering people who were trying to move and get rid of the incredibly resistant liquid all over them. Rushing through one of the main streets, a figure leaves a clean path on its wake, vanishing the darkness away and being praised for its work.

 _Feyre_ , thought Cassian, thanking the Cauldron for his Highlady’s powers.

Rhys turned around, his hair dishevelled from sleep, for it was barely dawn. He had a stern look on his face, disappointment woven in it. Then, he spoke.

“What in the God damned Cauldron did you think you were doing?”

“Rhys, I–”, started Cassian, a smirk tugging his lips

“Cass, no. You can’t pull this shit off when I’m not even awake”, interrupted Rhysand. “I’m serious now. No joking like you were going to do before. What were you trying to do with 200 kg of wing-trapping paint? And don’t even try to deny it is that kind of paint. People can barely move under its weight, and Feyre is currently sliding through the city, cleaning up the mess you’ve made”, threatened Rhys.

Sighing, the commander dropped the façade, and begun his explanation, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment

“Okay, so, actually… you know how you’re getting married next week? Like, the official wedding; we all know you married in secret, you prick. Well, Az and I were planning on throwing you a not-so-bachelor party, paying you back for all the stunts and shit you pulled during the war; and that’s what the trapping paint was for. We were going to wake you up, feed you breakfast and when we went to train, BAM! You’d be trapped. But no, you had to go and have sex with Feyre so hard, the mountain shook just as I was picking the paint up, knocking it into town. But when I saw that it was all gonna fall on the same place and considering the weight of it, I decided to blast my power towards it, splintering it in lots of tiny drops so it wouldn’t hurt anyone if it did fell on them, not really thinking of the mess it would make.”

Silence followed for a moment, both males looking at each other intensely.

Then, with big sigh but a smile on his face, Rhys neared Cassian.

“Thank the Cauldron I had sex then, I wouldn’t want to be under that much trapping paint in my very long life. Anyhow, I feel like you deserve a punishment, to make up for the hell you’ve put Velaris’ poor people through.”

Cassian nodded and said, mischief filling his eyes:

“Okay, whatever you want, only with the condition that you allow Azriel and I to still take you on your bachelor party and do whatever we want. But you can’t stop us. Deal?”

Rhysand thought the proposal for a few moments, but decided that one way or another, he would get dragged to his bachelor party, so he might as well get a kick out of it.

“Deal”, he agreed, a tattoo starting to form on both their forearms, with black ink and swirls appearing from thin air. “Do you want to know what your punishment is?”

“Sure thing, it can be too bad, compared to what we have in store for you…” mused Cassian.

Rhys snorted. “Can’t be too bad, you reckon? How about having to fulfill Feyre’s bargain to–“

“NO!”, interrupted Cassian, “you can’t do that! Please, Rhys, anything. Everything, but that. I’m fucking begging you. You haven’t –“

Rhys clicked his tongue, cutting his protests and waving a finger.

“It’s a deal Cass. You said it, not me. What’s wrong? Poor baby bat can’t bear to talk a little to a nice monster?”, mocked the Highlord.

“Fuck you, Rhys. You know I’ve had a bad history with her… it.”

“If I’m going to suffer, so should you”, concluded Rhys, “that’s what brothers are for, isn’t it?”

* * *

“Ness, will you come with?”, Cassian asked his mate, pleading lacing his voice.

Nesta snorted and snapped back.

“Ha! You got yourself into this. I ain’t gonna do nothing about it. You’ve been naughty, so you deserve the punishment.”

“Please?” he begged again.

“No.”

“Pretty please? I’ll give it to you good tonight. I swear.”

Nesta snorted once again and said: “One would assume you’d have learnt you lesson about deals and promises… besides, you always give it to me. It benefits you”, she smirked as she spoke.

“Cruel, beautiful, woman”, said Cassian as he neared his mate and grazed her sensitive spot in the neck with his nose.

“Still no, overgrown bat.”

“Damn it!”

* * *

“Hello, commander. What are you doing here, shall I ask?”- spoke the creature in the darkness at the bottom of the library. Bryaxis. Its voice was snake-like, soft and hypnotizing.

Cassian startled when he heard the voice. It was uncanny, how had the creature known he was there? He had been silent and careful when he came down. Unwillingly, his legs started shaking as leaves would with the autumn wind.

He tried to speak, but nothing came out of his mouth.

He tried again.

“I’ve come to fulfil the bargain you made with my Highlady. Here to keep you company and tell you about the world, just what was agreed”, he said, staring into the darkness that he supposed, hid the monster.

“Mmmmm… you shall tell me about the incident you created this morning”, granted the dark voice.

“How do you know about that?” whined Cassian.

“I know everything, child. I’m older than mountains, this is insignificant compared to the knowledge I hold”, answered.

Taking a step forward, Cassian started narrating.

“Fine. This morning I was planning the Highlord’s bachelor party-“

“What’s a bachelor party?”, inquired the creature.

Sighing, he explained. “It’s a party you throw someone who’s about to get married”

“But the Highlord’s already married”, complained Bryaxis.

“Yes but-“

He was interrupted by a snort. Cassian stopped the tale, stillness in every muscle of his body, then spinning on his heels to venture into the darkness, grabbing with his fist into what seemed air, with a furious expression.

“You. Fucking. Prick.” he grunted, as if struggling with something heavy.

When he brought his fist out, Rhysand came out with it, clad in a black cape that covered the entirety of his body, and a wild grin on his face, tears of laughter lining his eyes.

“Oh Cass, this was priceless! You were shaking so bad-”

“Shut it!”, cut him off Cassian. “What the hell are you doing here? Where is Bryaxis?”, he asked, throwing a worried glance towards the darkness and pushing him up against a wall and then letting him go.

With his natural grace, the Highlord stood and dusted his shoulders.

“Ha! It hasn’t been there for the last month. Feyre already went down to fulfill the bargain, you know how she is with big, scary, creatures… she loves them. Right now it reisdes in The Weaver’s cabin, filling out the empty space, and spreading a new myth”, answered Rhys, slowly backing away towards the stairs, unfurling his wings to set off.

Without moving, Cassian inquired at last:

“Nesta?”

“Oh, she knew alright. She suggested not telling you when Feyre got done with the bargain and saving it for a joke. Today just was the perfect day”, he shrugged and took flight, leaving Cassian behind.

“He’s so dead”, finished the commander, shaking his head and thanking the Cauldron Rhys could still laugh and make jokes after everything that he had endured in his life, and for the friends and family he had, and who were his whole world.


End file.
